The Parting of the Ways
by Black Pirate
Summary: ONESHOT! How did Sirius find out that his younger brother was a death eater? How did he react?


**First Harry Potter fanfic! Huzzah! For all you HP fans, I shall ONLY be writing about the Marauders because they are AWSOME! Anyhoo, this fic was inspired by this picture: ****from this site: ****Go to the site and look around for a bit. Her work is awesome, and it's not just Marauder stuff! Anyhoo (you'll find I use that word a lot) read and enjoy!**

Seventeen year old Sirius Black walked the halls alone. He had just been let out of detention with Horace Slughorn. It wasn't _him_ that knocked the caldron full of Babbling Beverage over causing it to spill all over the floor and resulting in the entire class to babble nonsense for an hour. He just….helped it along, but four _very long _hours of sorting between old and new flobber worm mucus was completely unjustified. The sound of footsteps other than his own brought him out of his thoughts. It was way after hours, so it couldn't be a student. Sirius inwardly groaned. It was times like these that he wished that they hadn't lost the map last December. If he had it, he could have seen if the person was someone he should avoid, like Filch, for instance. The footsteps grew closer. Sirius decided to play it safe, and shrunk into the shadowy hall, concealing himself in the darkness with his robe. The footsteps grew louder and louder, until, finally, the person rounded the corner. Sirius gave a start. It wasn't Filch. It was his brother, 15 year old Regulus. Sirius took a deep breath, and stepped out of the shadows.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Regulus jumped about a foot in the air, grabbed his right arm, and spun around. He stared at Sirius for a moment. "Shouldn't you?" he said, eyeing Sirius with suspicion.

"Nah." Said Sirius "Just finished detention with Slughorn, and I promise you, I am never touching flobber worm mucus without gloves again." Sirius grinned, but Regulus didn't smile back, in fact, he looked really tense, and pale. "Anyway," Sirius continued "why are you here? I thought you'd be back in the common room studying. O.W.L.s are coming up you know." Regulus nodded still stiff and still holding his right arm.

"Just…. just needed a breather." He said. "Well, see you around." He made to go by Sirius but he stopped him.

"Are you Ok Reg?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, then rubbed his eyes hard. "I'm just tired, that's all."

Suddenly, someone came around the corner, literally slamming into Sirius. Sirius, being sturdier, and stronger, stayed moderately balanced, but the figure went sprawling to the ground.

"Sorry about that." Sirius said, and held out his hand to help whoever it was up. He immediately recoiled as the person spit on it. "Oi!" he said "There was no call for that!" the person stood up and the not quite full moon shone on his face to reveal, "Oh, Snape. Didn't think that was you. Sorry for being polite. Won't happen again." He glanced at Regulus and was pleased to see that the corners of his mouth were twitching slightly, slightly, but twitching none the less. Snape scowled.

"I don't have time for this right now." He sneered "Come on Regulus, we're late." Sirius looked at Regulus.

"Late for what?" he asked, glanced at Snape, then back at Regulus, who was still holding his right arm. His right forearm to be precise. Sirius suddenly made the connection, and grew cold. No, it couldn't happen. Not to Regulus. Little Regulus. It just didn't seem right. He wasn't cut out for that kind of thing. His head was spinning, and he felt sick.

"Come on Regulus!" Snape said again, starting down the corridor. Regulus made to follow, but Sirius stopped him again.

"I have to talk to you." He said. Regulus looked at him sharply, then nodded.

"I'll catch up!" He called to Snape, then turned to Sirius. "Well?" he demanded.

"How long Reg?" Sirius asked quietly. Regulus looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, trying to fain innocence, but Sirius wasn't fooled. He had seen James do it countless number of times, and he himself had done it quite a few times to get out of detention. Somehow, the teachers didn't believe them now in seventh year like they did in first.

"Nice try Reg, now tell me, how long?" he said, putting his hands on his brother's shoulders, and looking straight at him. Regulus slowly looked back, and grey eyes met grey eyes. Regulus lowered his again.

"Right before school started." He said quietly. Sirius took his hands off Regulus' shoulders and stepped back. A part of his world had shattered with those words. Not Reg. Not his little brother.

"Why?" was the only thing Sirius could say. Regulus looked up, defiance in his eyes.

"Why do you care?" he snapped "You left home almost two years ago. Besides, it's your fault." Sirius looked at him, confused. Regulus sighed, all defiance gone. "_He_ came to every pure blood family and recruited the oldest child. It would've been you if you hadn't left, but you had, so it was me." He sighed again. "Mother was so proud," the defiance was back in his eyes "and so am I. To be working for the greatest wizard of all time is a true honor." He looked at Sirius, and half grinned. It was a horrible grin, evil. It didn't belong on Regulus at all. Sirius involuntarily shuddered. Now he felt really sick, the sadness in the pit of his stomach threatening to overwhelm him.

"Don't do it Reg." he said quietly.

"You can't tell me what to do. You're not even part of the family anymore." Regulus shot back.

"You're still my brother Reg. I still care about you." Sirius said. Regulus snorted and made to turn away, but Sirius grabbed on to his arm. Regulus looked back at Sirius. The look of immense sadness on his older brother's face would normally have made him feel guilty, but he didn't.

"Let go." He said "I'm late for the meeting." He was surprised when Sirius sighed, and did. Regulus backed away, then turned and ran the way Snape went. Sirius just stood there, feeling more sick than ever. He turned and started walking. Soon, he was in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. He mumbled the password, and entered. There was no one in the Common Room it was so late, but Sirius didn't notice this. He staggered up the stairs to his dormitory, and entered. James and Remus were awake talking, with Peter asleep in his bed. They obviously were waiting up for him, and Peter hadn't made it. James and Remus stopped talking when Sirius entered the room.

"You later than expected." Remus said with a smile. James, however, was not smiling. He was instead looking at Sirius' deathly pale face and grief stricken eyes.

"Padfoot?" he said carefully "What's wrong?" Sirius didn't hear him, just walked over to his bed and sat down, putting his face in his hands. "Padfoot?" James asked again. Sirius looked up at James' worried face.

"I'm fine." He said shortly, then got into bed still fully clothed and closed the curtains. Remus made to open them, but James stopped him.

"_Leave him._" He mouthed. Remus nodded and got into bed. James turned down the lights, then did the same. It was some time before either of them fell asleep, being kept awake by the sound of Peter's snoring, and Sirius' tears.

**I hope you liked it. I'll write more cheerful stuff later; this was just a spur of the moment type of thing. Anyhoo, rates and reviews are appreciated!-bp **


End file.
